grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
The Inheritance
|season = 3 |number = 21 |epnumber = 65 |prodcode = 321 |image = 321-Verrat stabbed by sword.jpg |airdate = May 9, 2014 |viewers = 4.78 million |writer = Dan E. Fesman |director = Eric Laneuville |co-stars = Jacqueline Toboni as Trubel Other Co-stars |objects = Two keys Skeleton Key |literary = |previous = |next = }} "'}} is the twenty-first episode of Season 3 of Grimm and the sixty-fifth episode overall. It first aired on May 9, 2014 on NBC. Synopsis Monroe and Rosalee are helping Nick and Juliette with dinner in their home and discussing Monroe and Rosalee's upcoming wedding. Juliette goes upstairs to fetch Trubel while the other three sit around the table. When Trubel joins the rest of them at the table, they all start eating. Outside the house, a man stares at the front door. Inside, Juliette offers to get Trubel more food while Rosalee asks Trubel if she remembers the first time she saw a Wesen. She explains that it was when a man who fixed things around one of her foster homes attacked her. The man standing outside calls the house and Juliette answers. The man asks for Nick, so she hands him the phone. When questioned as to who he was, the man said that he would call Nick later as he sounded busy and hangs up. In a hotel, Weston Steward watches as the man who called Nick gets into an elevator as another man follows before the door closes. The second man asks the man who called Nick if maintenance had been to his room yet. He says no and heads to his hotel room. Inside, his father asks his son if he found Nick, which his son had been sent to do. When his son says that Nick was busy and therefore did not speak long with him, the old man reminds his son of the importance of Nick meeting with him. The two get into an argument about the old man's paranoid behavior, when a man knocks on their door, claiming to be maintenance. Opening the door, the son is attacked by the same person he had been with in the elevator, who woges into a Hundjäger. Before the Hundjäger can attack again, the father impales him in the gut with a sword, killing the attacker and shocking his son. The old man tries to explain to his son that their attacker was Verrat and that they can't call the police since they would not understand what their attacker really was, but his son refuses to believe him and doesn't understand what his father has been telling him about for weeks, such as the Verrat and the Wesen that he sees, which he believes to be a delusional fantasy of his father's. The old man convinces his son to leave with him and the two head off to find somewhere to hide. Later on, Weston Steward enters the hotel room only to find his fellow verat agent dead. He then heads off in pursuit of the father and son pair. In a hotel room, Renard finds Adalind tending to a cut on her hand, which she attempts to blow off. Adalind then confides in Renard her worries of her baby's well-being in the hands of Prince Viktor. Elsewhere, the father and son pair break into an abandoned building, where they lay low with the father's Grimm tools. After his son fruitlessly insists that they go to the police, the old man refuses and insists that he must see Nick before he dies. In the morning at Nick and Juliette's home, Juliette asks Trubel about her knight chess piece. She then offers to take Trubel shopping, who initially refuses due to not wanting to get used to such comforts, and tells her to be ready to go. In Renard and Adalind's hotel room, Adalind is calling Juliette's work to find out when she'll be in, then quickly covers up her call as Renard walks in to investigate. In the abandoned building, the old man's son arrives with their last stores of food and is ordered by his father to bring him Nick Burkhardt. Grudgingly, he sets off to find and bring back Nick after his father gives him a drawing of a Hundjäger to confirm Nick's identity as a Grimm. At the spice shop, Rosalee is attempting to give a customer a product for ingestion, stating that it works much better than what the customer's son recommended for her, handling a delivery for her wedding and a delivery for the shop when she becomes overly stressed and escapes into the back room. There, she confesses her doubts about their wedding, wondering how having her and Monroe's families together in one room, along with a Grimm, and tells Monroe that she feels that "something terrible is going to happen". At the precinct, Renard tasks Wu with surveillance on Adalind, who is staying at the Hotel Deluxe, and has Wu report directly to him. Outside the captain's office, Hank and Nick wonder about what they are to do about the witness statements of the two other women in the building when Trubel fought the two Lebensaugers, placing a third woman known as Theresa in the room with the two other women. Since there was no other name and no fingerprints to identify Trubel, Nick and Hank decide that Trubel covered her tracks well enough. Afterwards, the two detectives are called into Renard's office. Back at Nick's home, Trubel answers a knock on the door to the old man's son, identifying himself as Josh, looking for Nick. After trying to call Nick and getting no answer, Trubel sees the Hundjäger drawing that Josh had, and has Josh take her to his dad instead of Nick. In Renard's office, Renard shows Nick and Hank photos of the dead Hundjäger Josh's dad had killed and shows them the Verrat tattoo on his hand, identifying the dead agent as a member of a special Verrat division dedicated to locating and acquiring Wesen-related artefacts. Renard tasks the two detectives with finding the guests of the hotel room, Rolek and Josh Porter. Outside the Hotel Deluxe, Wu sees Adalind getting into a taxi and calls the company to find out where the taxi is taking her. Elsewhere, Trubel and Josh arrive at the abandoned building Josh and Rolek are hiding in. Showing to Rolek that she is also a Grimm, Rolek shows her his trunk of Grimm tools, explaining that it has been in his family for years. Rolek tells her that he's dying and needs to get all of his Grimm items to Nick otherwise his son will simply destroy it or hide it away since Josh isn't a Grimm and therefore thinks that Rolek is crazy. The old man then collapses, and Trubel and Josh take him and the trunk to the hospital. At Nick's home, Adalind sees if anyone is home and, seeing that the house is empty, breaks in using her Hexenbiest abilities. She then goes into Nick and Juliette's room and takes some of Juliette's clothes and her hair from a brush. Going back downstairs, Renard approaches Adalind and attempts to stop her from taking them. Adalind then uses her powers to launch a vase at Renard's head, knocking him out, and escapes. At the hospital, Rolek is put on a stretcher and, before heading into the hospital, instructs Trubel to tell Nick that he has a key. Inside the hospital lobby, Steward, posing as "detective Donovan", calls Josh and tricks Josh into giving him the name of the hospital. Back at Nick's home, Renard wakes up on the floor and angrily runs out of the house in pursuit of Adalind. Using a hospital phone, Trubel calls Nick and explains to him Rolek's need to contact Nick, and that Rolek has a key. Hearing this, Nick and Hank head out to the hospital, where Trubel takes Nick to Rolek's hospital room. Weak and dying, Rolek attempts to grab his cane to show Nick where his key is, but passes out before being able to do so. Josh, Trubel and Nick are all rushed out of the room by doctors as they try to bring Rolek back. Josh then tells Nick about his call from the police earlier, which Nick realizes to be fake, as there is no detective Donovan in the precinct. Knowing this, Nick sends Trubel to move the car with the trunk. In the hospital parking lot, Hank finds three Verrat agents attempting to take the car and stops then. He's then forced to jump to safety as Steward tries to run him over with his car. Hank is then attacked by the three agents, with Nick and Trubel jumping in to help. After a brief fight with the Hundjägers, Steward manages to escape and Trubel takes the car to Nick's house. When Nick later goes back to the hospital, Josh tells him that Rolek died. At Nick's home, Hank, Josh, Nick, Trubel and Juliette go through Rolek's trunk to find where the key is. Realizing that he had been reaching for his cane before he died, they manage to pry off the handle and, finding a hidden mechanism built into the cane, tip it over to find the second key. They then take it to the spice shop, where they print the key's pattern to piece together more of the map, and hide it under the floorboards with the other key. In a storage warehouse, Adalind is making a potion in her mother's locker. After the potions because to smoke, she places a tattered witch's hat over it, making a chimney for the smoke to pour out of, and inhales some of the smoke. She then transforms into Juliette. Press Release A MYSTERIOUS DUO COMES TO PORTLAND IN SEARCH OF NICK – C. THOMAS HOWELL AND JACQUELINE TOBONI GUEST STAR -- Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) are called to investigate a double homicide, and quickly learn the victims were from a special section of the Verrat tasked with finding rare objects pertaining to the Wesen world. Trubel (guest star Jacqueline Toboni) gets involved with a mysterious father-and-son tandem that crossed the country in a desperate attempt to deliver invaluable cargo to "the Portland Grimm." Meanwhile, Captain Renard (Sasha Roiz) begins to grow suspicious of Adalind’s (Claire Coffee) recent behavior and quietly decides to put extra eyes on her. Bitsie Tulloch, Silas Weir Mitchell, Reggie Lee and Bree Turner also star. Guest stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Hundjäger *Abartige Aasfresser (seen in Grimm Diaries only) *Coyotl (mentioned) Images 321 Doctor.png 321 Nurse.png 321 Elderly Costumer.png 321 Delivery Man.png 321 Man in Suit woged.png 321 Man in Suit.png 321-Rolek Porter.png 321-Josh Porter.png 321-Nick and Juliette's house.jpg 321-Abartige Aasfresser.png Skeleton Key.jpg Skeleton Key Active.jpg Renard Closeup Woge.jpg 321-Second key.png Promo images 321-promo.jpg 321-promo2.jpg 321-promo3.jpg 321-promo4.jpg 321-promo5.jpg 321-promo6.jpg 321-promo7.jpg Videos Select scene Production Notes *Filming for the episode began on March 18, 2014. *Footage from and was reused (flashbacks). Continuity *Nick receives a second key, new weapons, and new Grimm diaries from Rolek Porter. Trivia *Rolek and Josh Porter's hotel room number was 321, the episode number.